


De l'importance, parfois, d'avoir une coiffure adéquate

by Siffly



Series: Tous·tes Pénétré·e·s d'Aurore [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonus : Ferre avec des dreads, Enj avec DES CHEVEUX LONGS, Et Jehan qui est un rayon de soleil non-binaire au milieu d'elleux, Et sinon : c'est fluff, Idiots in Love, Le café Musain passion atelier coiffure, M/M, R avec des BOUCLETTES, how surprising
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: C'était censé être un après-midi comme les autres. Discuter des prochaines manifestations, boire sans doute trop de café, se retrouver à débattre passionnément sur un sujet quelconque - un après-midi normal au café Musain.(Mal)heureusement pour Enjolras, Jehan avait eu une autre idée en tête.





	De l'importance, parfois, d'avoir une coiffure adéquate

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, bah nous y revoilà  
> (Sachez que vous étiez censé.e.s avoir ce texte hier soir mais que mon PC a décidé que non)  
> Je ne remercierai jamais assez le hamilsquad pour leurs headcanons capillaires tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres qui me font replonger dans le monde merveilleux des Amis de l'ABC (j'en ai fait une série) (vous êtes mal barré.e.s) ((et moi aussi))  
> Un immense merci à LaPetiteET pour sa correction (et son immense douceur) et au hamilsquad pour ce spam de qualité dans mes MPs (et pour supporter mes glissades) <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Jehan, il serait temps que tu arrêtes.  
Etonné·e, lae concerné·e releva la tête pour croiser le regard las d’Enjolras, ses cheveux blonds parsemés de tresses faites un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi cachant à moitié son visage.  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir droit à une coiffure décente, se contenta-iel de répondre en reprenant son travail sur les cheveux fins de Feuilly.  
\- Mais ça fait des heures qu’on est là et on a pas avancé de l’après-midi, grogna Enjolras en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux pas organiser ton atelier coiffure un autre jour ?  
\- Enj, détends toi un peu, on a quasiment fini les préparatifs de la manifestation de ce week-end, et on se voit de nouveau demain.  
Se contentant de jeter un regard noir à Combeferre - qui ne le prit même pas en compte, trop occupé désormais à étudier les dreads que Jehan avait réussi à faire sur ses cheveux courts, alors que Courfeyrac le prenait en photo en riant doucement - Enjolras poussa un soupir bruyant et s’écroula sur sa table, continuant de grommeler :  
\- S’il y a le moindre problème, je vous jure que…  
\- Apollon, j’ai beau adorer ta voix, j’aimerais bien l’entendre pour autre chose que des plaintes.  
Enjolras, piqué au vif, s’apprêtait à répondre une remarque acide - sachant pertinemment que cela signerait le début d’une énième dispute - quand son regard se posa sur Grantaire… et qu’il manqua de tomber de sa chaise.  
Il était magnifique. Jehan n’avait pas fait grand chose - une queue de cheval, dont quelques boucles s’échappaient et encadraient son visage et son sourire moqueur. Mais ça suffisait amplement pour que Grantaire soit à couper le souffle et que, pendant quelques secondes, Enjolras ne sache pas quoi lui répondre.  
Finissant par tousser pour tenter de reprendre contenance et ignorant superbement les quelques regards moqueurs de ses ami·e·s sur lui, il passa une main dans ses propres boucles en soupirant de nouveau :  
\- Tant que tu y es Jehan, tu n’aurais pas une coiffure qui m’empêcherait de les avoir constamment devant les yeux ?  
\- En les coupant.  
\- Combeferre je vais faire comme si je n’avais pas entendu ta remarque.  
Souriant toujours plus, Jehan finit par délaisser Feuilly pour s’approcher de nouveau d’Enjolras et passer une main experte dans ses mèches blondes - et le concerné ferma les yeux, se détendant peu à peu sous les doigts de fée de son ami·e.  
Ce n’est que lorsqu’il reprit contact avec la réalité qu’il croisa le regard de Grantaire - et qu’il comprit que le chignon lâche pour lequel avait opté Jehan devait le mettre particulièrement en valeur. L’artiste ne semblait plus capable de le lâcher du regard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l’émerveillement, et son crayon avait atterri au sol, roulant lentement dans l’indifférence générale.   
Et quand Grantaire finit par détourner regard en toussant légèrement, sous le regard moqueur de Courfeyrac, Enjolras déclara que, finalement, cet atelier coiffure était la meilleure idée possible.  
Il fallait vraiment qu’il pense à remercier Jehan.


End file.
